greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Pointe
History Origin Abraham Pointe was a Human born on the planet Earth who lived past the events of the Sinestro Corps War and The Blackest Night. At the time, he lived in the city of Las Vegas where he developed an infatuation with a woman who worked at the casino called Lisa. However, he never introduced himself to her nor was she ever aware of his existence as he was too afraid to speak to her. Instead, he stayed at a distance and took regular photographs of her which he would hang at his home residence. This pattern of events lasted everyday across two years as Pointe constantly saw Lisa being nice to the various customers of the casino. As a result, Abraham constantly watched her from afar where he had a deep longing for her to be nice to him and for Lisa to love him. The Brightest Day After snapping a photograph of Lisa and returning to his home, Pointe began to eat whilst staring at the picture of his obsession whereupon he was visited by the alien parasite known as the Predator Entity. The creature asked Pointe how long he had been watching her and claimed that he was obsessed with the girl. As it was the Embodiment of Love in the Emotional Spectrum; the Predator showed distaste with Abraham's actions as it claimed that this was not love as one did not love someone from a distance. Entering into Pointe's body, the Predator possessed Abraham and told him that he would need to get to meet Lisa if he intended to love her. After taking control of Pointe, the Predator Entity used his body as a host and moved to the casino where Lisa worked. Once there, he announced his presence and was confronted by Larfleeze of the Orange Lantern Corps and Carol Ferris of the Star Sapphires. The Predator commented that Ferris looked lovely but that it was not looking for her whereupon it overpowered her and sent her flying outside the casino. It then approached Lisa and spoke of Pointe's love for her and that he now had the power to make her love him. However, the Predator possessed Abraham was attacked once more by Carol Ferris who was assisted by Hal Jordan. Unleashing his power, he said that Predator intended to bring about Pointe's love for Lisa and that the Star Sapphire should be protecting that. The Predator as Pointe also fought against Larfleeze and made Agent Orange experience his own feelings of love for his own family who were still alive. Carol Ferris later freed Lisa who had been imprisoned in violet crystal and asked for her help. Learning of Abraham Pointe being a stranger to her, Carol confronted the feelings that the Predator-possessed host felt namely that it was not love but infatuation. Confused, Pointe said that he wanted to love Lisa and wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. Carol stated that everyone felt that way whereupon she kissed Abraham Pointe. This act purged his body of the Predator Entity and returned him to his Human form. He was later teleported to the planet Zamaron where the Zamarons intended to use the Predator as a power source for the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. Afterwards, Abraham Pointe was kept in chains formed by Energy Constructs with Jordan asking Larfleeze to watch over him whilst he talked with Carol Ferris. During this time, Pointe revealed that he recalled some of the things that he saw when he was the Predator which included Agent Orange's family and the fact that Larfleeze was not his real name. This angered Agent Orange who began attacking Pointe who was only saved by the timely arrival of Hal Jordan. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Abraham Pointe/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/abraham-pointe/29-73358/ Category:Characters